Dot
Dot is a tesseract, a four-dimensional hypercube, accompanying Gomez in his travel. After the Hexahedron shatters and Gomez obtains the fez, Dot comes to guide you. They give you helpful tips and guidelines throughout the game. Dot also acts as a light source in some of the darker levels. ''Quotes'' Some of the quotes listed may be unused. :Introduction/Tutorial: :*"Gomez... Something went wrong. I need your help! I was sent to guide you. I am Dot. The hexahedron has been fragmented. Shattered and scattered all over the world! You have received a gift. A great secret has been revealed to you. There is a world beyond your village, and dimensions beyond the ones you occupy." :*"You have received a gift. A great secret has been revealed to you. There are dimensions beyond the ones you know." :*"This ancient door leads to the outside world. There is a cube somewhere in this village, find it to open the door, and leave home." :*"Oh, and one more thing! If you press {Y}, you'll bring up the inventory. The inventory keeps track of the things you find. Ok, now I'm done, I swear!" :*"Oh and before I forget... Press {Y} to bring up the inventory. The inventory is where you keep your stuff. You can navigate the inventory with {LT} and {RT}." :*"This door leads to the outside world, but for now is sealed shut. The marking on it indicates that it won't open until you have collected at least one cube. There are many such doors in the world. Each requiring more cubes than the last. To reach the end of this journey, you will need to find all 32 cubes. But first, you must leave this place." :*"There are 8 cube bits in this village like this one right here! Together they'll form a full cube, which you can use to unseal the door. Find them!" :*"So, quick recap: Shiny golden cubes. Very important. Gotta find them all! Or else the universe collapses with you in it! No pressure! And remember... Use {RT} {LT} to change your perspective!" :*"Now get going! I mean, good luck! You must restore it! Without it, everything will collapse. You must find the 32 cube shards, like this one here, and bring back balance." Click Expand to show more quotes. :Cubes: :*"You did it! Now you can unseal the door. Let's go!" :*"Your first cube shard! Only 31 to go!" :*"The hexahedron has been fragmented. You must find the 32 cube shards, and restore balance." :*"You found 4 cubes! Now you can open that door we saw earlier. You know, the one just outside of your village." :*"You found 8 cubes! Let's go back to that place with all the doors!" :*"You found 16 cubes! You know what to do. You can open that last door now! At least, I think it's the last door..." :*"Thirty-two cubes! You did it! Now you can open that door in that ancient city." :*"Incredible! You found every single cube and anti-cube! That's quite an achievement... If I were you, I'd go back to that star gate." :Doors: :*"This ancient door leads to the outside world. You will need 4 cube shards to unseal it." :*"Another seal! This one requires 8 cubes to open up. I wonder where it leads? Ha ha ha! I'm just kidding, I know exactly where it leads! But I don't want to ruin the surprise for you..." :*"Can you see it? That city in the sky--- This seal will take us there. You need at least 16 cubes to open it. Better get a move on!" :*"Woah! It's yet another door! This one requires 1...2.... 32 cubes! Must be something really special behind that door!" :*"This is it. The last seal. You will need 32 cubes to open it. Behind this door lies the end of your journey. I hope you are ready." :*"What. Another door? How many doors can there be? This has to be the last one... I'm pretty sure. In any case, this one requires 64 cubes to open. That's right! All of the cubes! All of them! Better get a move on!" :*"Okay. I lied. *This* is the last seal. I swear. But honestly, even I don't know what's behind this one. Only one way to find out!" :Crate: *"A crate?" *"This is a crate, obviously. You can push a crate by leaning on it. You can also pick it up and throw it with {X}. And you can drop it down gently by pressing {DOWN} and {X}." :Alphabet: *"I think this was used to write." :Ancient artifact: *"You have found an ancient artifact!" :Anti-cube: *"You have found your first anti-cube! For every cube, there is an anti-cube. A negative for every positive. Anti-cubes are much harder to find than regular cubes." :Bell: *"Ding dong!" *"Ring the bell by pressing {X} in front of it." :Blackhole: *"Gomez, watch out! Black holes! Black holes are bad! Without the hexahedron, the world is growing unstable. Space can only be folded so many times before it rips." :Bomb: *"Check this out! It's a bomb! You can pick up and throw bombs by pressing {X}. But be careful! You can also drop a bomb gently by pressing {DOWN} and {X}." :Clock: *"Do you know what time it is? It's cube o'clock!" :Core: *"Check this place out! Feels pretty important, eh? Let's have a look around, shall we?" *"This one requires 4 cubes..." *"This one 8..." *"And this one 16!" *"Oh, no way! It's another door! I told you there would be a lot of doors! This place, it's like some kind of important... door... place... Oh I don't know! That's why you're here. Now go find them cubes!" :Cosmos: *"I can feel it... I can feel the cosmos!" :Crash: *"Oh no! I'm crashing down!" :Cube bit: *"Won't you just look at that! You have found a cube bit! If you can find 8 bits, they will add up to a big cube! They can be found scattered all over the world." *"You found a cube bit! Collect 8 bits to get a cube. Bits can be found anywhere!" :Fractal: *"Uh?! Something is preventing you from changing your perspective in this area. I bet it's this totem-looking thing over here. Yeah, that must be it!" :Gate: *"It's a little gate! They can take you back to the closest warp gate, but they only work one-way." :Globe: *"I bet you can rotate this giant globe just like a pivot!" :Heart: *"You found a... What is this? I don't even..." :Key: *"You have found a key! Keys can open any locked door, but can only be used once." :Locked door: *"This door is locked. You need a key to unlock it." :Map: *"Hey, listen! I know this is your first time outside the village. So if you get lost, you can use the world map. Press {BACK} to bring up the world map." *"This is the world map. It shows you where you've been. You can zoom in and out using {LB} and {RB}, and rotate with {LT} and {RT}. Each node represents a place in the world. A gold plating on a node means you have found every item, secret or passage in that node." :Memory: *"All these doors lead to places like the one you're from. Make sure to come back when you have more cubes." :Nut 'n' Bolt: *"Need a lift? Nuts and bolts are used to travel vertically. Hold on to the handle with {X}, '' and rotate with {RT} {LT} to go up or down."'' :Open door: *"The door is unsealed! Are you ready to begin your adventure?" :Owls: *"Owls creep me out." *"Hear the owls. Assemble the parliament. See their effigy." :Pivot: *"This a pivot. Push {X} on either handle to spin the pivot one way or another." :Remember: *"I can't remember what that is. I forget... My memory isn't what it used to be. I can't remember..." :Secret: *"Hello, what's this? You found a secret passage! Who knows where it leads? I don't." :Sentinel: *"A sentinel! This means this area has been locked down. You can't rotate here. You will have to find a way to deactivate the sentinel." :Telescope: *"That's a big telescope! Push {X} on either handle to spin the telescope one way or another. You can look into the telescope by pressing {X} near the eyepiece." :Temple: *"I'm as confused as you are. I have no idea." :Thanks: *"Thank you, Gomez. I'll always remember..." :Time switch: *"A time switch! Time switches can be wound up. Grab the handle with {X}, and rotate with {RT} {LT} until it's wound up. Then let go of it. But hurry up, before it winds back down!" :Tombstone: *"These tombstones look like they can be rotated... Maybe by grabbing them with {X} and rotating with {RT} {LT}? I'm just making an educated guess here." :Tomb: *"It looks like a book. Yup! it's a book!" :Treasure: *"A treasure chest!" *"Treasures are precious. You never know what's inside! maybe a shard! To open it, face it from the front, and press {X}." :Treasure map: *"You have found a treasure map! A map of what? to where? I don't know! Figure it out yourself!" :Trial: (Unused) *"Hi there! My name is Dot. Ok, so long story short: Something bad happened, and this really important cube exploded! And now you have to find every last little fragment of that cube. Or else the universe ceases to exist! I sure hope you like not existing! Because that's all you're going to be doing if you don't find those cubes. Oh and also the cubes open doors! There's going to be a lot of doors." :Triskull: *"Unbelievable! ... So, the legends were true. They *did* come here..." :Valve: *"It's a valve. Valves can control water levels. Grab on to it with {X}, then rotate left or right." :Warp gate: *"Behold! A warp gate! But this one isn't working right now. It now connects to every other warp gate you've found so far. You have to find other gates, first. Then they will connect to one another. Pick a destination and press {UP} to warp." *"You found another warp gate!" :Weight switch: *"You'll need something heavier. You don't weigh enough to push down this switch." :Well: *"Well, well, well... What do we have here? Get it? It's a well." :One-liners: *"Hey, Gomez!" *"I wonder what this is..." *"I wonder what this means..." *"Check this out!" *"Something like, oh, I don't know..." *"Can you feel that?" *"Amazing!" *"What happened here?" *"Look!" *"You can look at it in the inventory cube by pressing {Y}." *"Nice!" *"I think this was used to count." *"Oh, look!" *"Oh my!" *"Oh, nice!" *"Oh no!" *"..." *"Uh?" *"What does it mean?" *"Woah!" *"Yes!" *"Do a barrel roll!" *"I need your help." *"Something went wrong." *"I will guide you." ''Trivia'' *Dot is believed to be a reference to Navi from the 'The Legend of Zelda' saga, sometimes even referencing the famous line "Hey, listen!". ''Gallery'' Dot 1.jpg|Dot seen in the loading screen between levels. Dot dialog 2.jpg|Dialog with Dot, pointing out a warp gate. Dot dialog 1.jpg|Dialog with Dot, unable to identify a pillar. 240px-Tesseract.gif|Animated GIF of a tesseract. Category:Characters